Entwined Fate
by Zilver Wings
Summary: Before, they had never met. But after their first encounter, their lives seem to keep on intertwining with each other’s. How will Sakura ever manage to survive with her ‘sadistic and annoying as hell’ boss who only seems able to address her as kaijuu?
1. First Encounter

Entwined Fate

By Zilver Wings

----

Summary: Before, they had never met. But after their first encounter, their lives seem to keep on intertwining with each other's. How will tomboy Kinomoto Sakura ever manage to survive with her 'sadistic and annoying as hell' boss who doesn't seem able to address her as anything but kaijuu?

----

**Chapter 1**

**First Encounter**

A young man in his early twenties strolled casually in the busy streets of Tomoeda as people brushed past him in a frenzy. It was a very rare thing for him to be able to take a break from his long schedule, and he decided to not to waste it by spending home in front of his computer even though his hands were aching for the familiar of the keyboard.

He closed his eyes in pleasure as a gentle breeze blew past, carrying some of the sweat that had gathered on his face on this sunny day.

The days just couldn't get any better than this, he must do this more often.

He opened his eyelids slowly, and only saw a blur of white in front of him.

'Eh, why is there snow, or am I going blind? But I'm too young, I haven't even seen' His thoughts were cut short as something light hit him square in the face, blocking his vision.

He paused and slowly removed the thing off his, drop-dead gorgeous face, or what he thought so, with two fingers delicately, relishing the moment to have his eyesight return back to him.

'Wait a second, why am I happy to have something hit me in the face, which almost caused me a heart attack of having my retina peeled off and not being able to watch my favorite, Doraemon anymore?"

He looked down at the thing warily in his hands, which had been the cause of the humiliation, to find a blank piece of paper.

His anger slowly subsided when he thought it probably just got carried off by the wind somewhere.

'Hmm, perhaps from Egypt? Fuutie has always wanted to go to Egypt, but her husband wouldn't let her, she would be so grateful to me if I gave this paper from Egypt as her birthday present, I won't even have to go through all the trouble buying her present then.'

But then, another problem arose. How could he be sure that it was from Egypt? It could be from Iceland, or England, or Korea, or… he widened his eyes. Japan?

The new excitement that had spread through his body died down as he turned the paper over carelessly to find a poorly drawn black-and-white dragon-like thing breathing fire, and underneath it were the words 'Little kaijuu Sakura'.

He couldn't help but laugh at the drawing. It was probably from some hostile kindergarten kid.

He was just about to crumple the paper with his palm when suddenly, a woman with shoulder-length wild honey hair sticking out from under her red Nike cap came rushing in his direction, throwing strings of curses at no one particular.

The woman skidded to a stop when she reached him, and held open one hand.

He raised his eyebrows at her as his eyes studied her face.

She was probably in her late teenage years, a few years younger than him. Even though her hair was untamed, and looked like a madwoman who had just escaped from the mental institution, if you looked closer, you would definitely find her features stunning.

Her large emerald eyes, peeking through her long bangs, which were very expressive, were now wide with fury. Her nose was straight, and her small lips were in a natural pink. Although it was clear that she did not wear any makeup, her skin was still smooth, and a blush tinted her cheeks due to all that running.

His eyes traveled slowly down to her body. One look at her clothing, and he could see that she was a tomboy.

She wore a crumpled, oversized black striped shirt over a white, long-sleeved polo, beige shorts and sneakers.

But even with the masculine clothes, it didn't quite manage to hide her petite body. And even though it didn't exactly accent her figure, it fitted her well.

"Give. Me. That. Paper." Her voice, he noted, was soft and sweet, paused in between every word due to her heavy panting.

"Why should I? It came to me suddenly on the street."

He knew the woman was not easy to deal with, but he couldn't help it, he felt drawn to her.

"Let me explain. This piece of crap, is another _masterpiece_ by my onii-chan, who is older than me. After he finished this _great_ portrait of me, it flew out of the window and so I had to run downstairs, skip my perfectly edible breakfast and chase this thing all the way from my house to here. So, can you please kindly give it back to me?"

"A portrait of you?"

He pretended to measure the dragon carefully, and then at the woman. Nodding to himself as if in self-assurance, he spoke just to agitate her.

"Wow, your onii-chan is really an artist, this, kaijuu," he pointed to the cartoon and then at the woman, before continuing. "looks exactly like you."

He watched in amusement as the woman's face grew redder and redder. 'I guess the tint on her face was out of anger.'

"Nani?! Excuse me, but I am a perfectly normal human being. I think you should go with my onii-chan to visit the doctor since you have illusions!"

She tried to reach for the paper in his hands but she was too short compared to him, and failed to snatch it since he held it up high in the air.

She gave up and growled in frustration.

"Come on, it's mine, and you have no use for it, just give it back!"

"On one condition." He gave her a genuine smile, making her heart skip a beat. "Tell me your name."

He saw her stare at him and pause, but immediately shouted out her name when he began to fold the paper and put it in his breast pocket.

"Kinomoto Sakura!"

He grinned and handed it to her, which she immediately lunged at.

"Arigatou. Iie, why should I be thanking you?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Today was one rare day I could take a day off, and you had to ruin my morning. The pancakes are probably cold by now…" She huffed, walking away from him with the drawing held tightly in her small hand.

He couldn't but smile, watching her well-toned and slightly muscular legs walk in long strides, which were very comical when compared to her small frame.

"Watashi wa Li Syaoran desu, nice to meet you too."

He chuckled softly as she paused, and then continue with her walking without turning around.

He was wrong. The day had just gotten even better.

----

Baka onii-chan.

How dare he stick another one of his stupid drawings on my bedroom door so early in the morning! And it's duct tape again.

I already told him to use blue tack since it's hard to remove duct tape, not that I expected him to continue with his stupid, immature, dim-witted, banana-brained prank anyway, but at least

Okay, I'm not going to waste my time doodling over this. But really, I would much prefer him to say it in my face so I can at least stomp on his foot and get the satisfaction of seeing him jumping around the room.

Well, perhaps he's not as dumb as I thought. But I still can't see how he could get a Master Degree in Physics, since he sure doesn't act his age.

I slowly undid the drawing and winced as it left traces on the white door. I'm so gonna get him later for this.

I left it on the table and headed to the bathroom, ready to get rid of it later, when a great swoosh of wind unexpectedly blew in through the window, carrying the drawing away right in front of my eyes.

That was fine by me. It would save me from the trouble of discarding it. I continued my way to my bathroom…

I stopped as the incident from earlier sank deeper into my brain, into my cerebrum and not my medulla, which is only responsible for reflex actions, and had told me to leave it.

Wow, where did all that come from? It's really a wonder that I can still remember all that stuff since I'd failed Biology every single year in high school.

I quickly threw on a black shirt that I found on the floor over the polo I had on since the night before, and my most prize possession, my Nike cap, which I have found very useful in hiding and taming the wildest section of my hair.

"Ohayo, otou-san! Where's onii-chan?"

I yelled as I past the kitchen and my favorite pancakes, not even listening to otou-san's response since I already knew where he was off to: doing part-time jobs, which was strange considering he had already graduated university with Honors.

Slipping into my sneakers, I opened the door and dashed outside, just in time to see the cursed thing flowing to the west direction.

I did a sprint when I saw it slowing down and also beginning to fall. But just when my hand almost reached it, it took off again, as if taunting me, which really pissed me off.

With my eyes set only on the drawing, I failed to notice where I was until I got almost knocked off by somebody.

I dropped my focus, and realized that I had entered the busiest and most polluted street of Tomoeda, a place I absolutely hated.

When my eyes returned back to the sky, the drawing had already disappeared. I sighed in despair. Maybe I should just give up…but what if people saw it? I mean, there are a lot of Sakuras in Japan, but what it fell into the hands of someone I knew? I would be humiliated for more than a century.

Suddenly, something white caught my eye. I immediately looked in front of me to find that it had hit a man on the face.

I pushed past the people who were blocking my way while shouting a stream of curses and broke out in a marathon when I neared my target as I watched him remove the paper in his hands and made strange faces, which really didn't flatter his handsome face. Not that I was attracted to him, I was just stating the facts.

I stopped when I reached him, and saw his eyes widen at the sight of me, and then begin to study me closely although I really didn't know why. I look pretty normal, don't I?

"Give. Me. That. Paper." I panted heavily as I felt my body temperature rising. I don't really know whether it's from the running or anger or a mix of both.

"Why should I? It came to me suddenly on the street."

I glared at him, which I knew didn't look the slightest threatening at all since I am more than a head shorter than him.

"Let me explain. This piece of crap, is another _masterpiece_ from onii-chan, who is older than me. After he finished this _great_ portrait of me, it flew out of the window and so I had to run downstairs, skip my perfectly edible breakfast and chase this thing all the way from my house to here. So, can you please kindly give it back to me?"

"A portrait of you?"

He made some stupid gesture at the _portrait_ and then at me. If I weren't in the busy streets with so many people around, I would have immediately punched him without a second thought, too bad I couldn't.

"Wow, your onii-chan is really an artist, this, kaijuu," he pointed to the cartoon and then at me, before continuing. "looks exactly like you."

By now, it was obvious that he was using me as some form of entertainment because he has nothing better to do in his pathetic life. Well, it was obvious since he wore casual clothing and didn't even have to go to work, unlike me, who was just taking a day off today since I'm going to have a new boss starting from tomorrow.

Keep calm, Sakura, you can do it…

"Nani?! Excuse me, but I am a perfectly normal human being. I think you should go with my onii-chan to visit the orthodologist since you have illusions!"

Forget that, he called me a kaijuu! And a stranger on the street too, who cared if he looked gorgeous?

I tried to divert his attention and then made a grab for the paper, but he was too quick for me, and held it high up in the air. After a few attempts, I gave up and growled in frustration. Whatever did I do wrong to meet this nutty sadist?

"Come on, it's mine, and you have no use for it, just give it back!"

"On one condition." He suddenly flashed a smile at me, and for some reason, my heart skip a beat. "Tell me your name."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I mean, how often to you see a stranger on the street and they suddenly ask for your name out of the blue? Perhaps he was a stalker, and wanted to stalk me? I debated with myself, not knowing what to do, when I saw him starting to fold up the paper and put it away.

Stalker or not, I need to get back my paper first.

"Kinomoto Sakura!" I shouted in desperation.

He grinned in satisfaction and handed it to me, which I immediately snatched back in case he changed his mind.

"Arigatou." I stopped. "Iie, why should I be thanking you?" Ipointed an accusing finger at him. "Today was one rare day I could take a day off, and you had to ruin my morning. The pancakes are probably cold by now…" I gritted my teeth in anger, walking away from him with the drawing tightly in my hand.

I could still reheat the pancakes, and

"Watashi wa Li Syaoran desu, nice to meet you too."

I stopped dead in my tracks, not sure of what to do. He was being polite, so shouldn't I at least give a decent reply?

Screw that, he wasted my morning, and it wasn't as if I would ever have to be in his presence ever again.

To be continued…

----

Hmm, what do you think? This piece was written for my own amusement, so the plot isn't unique. Also, I know that a lot of you will be thinking of this as crap since this is my first attempt in writing a comedy. Rereading it myself, it does seem kind of strange, but I did enjoy writing it although I'm not the kind of person who would blabber in their stories, but since it's a comedy, whatever!

I was thinking of making this short, but after writing such a long chapter in merely 3 hours, I think perhaps, I will enjoy extending this story to a long one, what do you think?

If I don't get enough reviews or hits, I'll just delete this story since this chapter was written without any planning.

Please R&R.

Since this is the start of my story, I could give you a short preview of what I'm planning to write in my next chapter:

She got really annoyed.

They got a new boss, so what? Why did all her colleagues act so hyper and excited?

"Hey, aren't you, uhhh"

I froze as I heard the familiar voice directly behind me. I slowly turned around and my jaw dropped open.

It couldn't be. I was just probably having an illusion. Yes, it must be it, after all, I haven't had my eyes checked in four years. She refused to acknowledge his presence.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them slowly, expecting the illusion to disappear, but it didn't.

'Oh no…'

"You're…" He stared at the floor in concentration.

'Please don't let him remember me, or maybe, he's just addressing another person.'

Unfortunately, it was then did she realize that no one was present except the both of them.

Sakura decided to try her luck so that this…

"Sir, I don't think I know" She started, when his face suddenly popped up and his eyes shone.

"Kinomoto Sakura!"

strange man she had met in the street yesterday would not recognize her.

Oh no.


	2. Author's note

Author's Note

I'm so, so sorry everyone, I've abandoned all my stories for so long cause I've been indulging myself into Taiwanese dramas for months now and lost my interest in writing. I even considered shutting down my page. However, after reading some of the reviews of my stories, I got really touched and decided to start writing again. This is just a simple note to tell you guys that my stories are not going to be discontinued, (most of them anyway) and thanks for your support. 

I stopped writing earlier cause the reviews were gradually decreasing and I had been experiencing a writer's block. But after some encouragement, I've decided to resume. **Unfortunately**, I have to tell you now that I may not update in a month or so cause some really important exam is coming in a month and I'll be in serious trouble if I mess it up. 


End file.
